<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down to Fluster by Boethiah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855610">Down to Fluster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boethiah/pseuds/Boethiah'>Boethiah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Gentle Sex, Missionary Position, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boethiah/pseuds/Boethiah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix didn't expect the night to go this way...or at least, that's what he tells himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down to Fluster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you asked Felix why he was swiping through Tinder profiles on a Friday night, you wouldn't be able to get an answer – and not just because of Felix being Felix. He could tell you truthfully that Sylvain had pitched the idea to him, and rather aggressively at that...but Felix had ignored Sylvain's advice too many times for that explanation to suffice.</p>
<p>Tinder worked simply enough. You saw a picture of a prospective match and you either swiped left or right. If you swiped left, you’d never see them again – if the other person swiped left, they’d never see <em>you</em> again. But if you both swiped right…</p>
<p>Well, Felix wouldn’t know, would he? And with the way he swiped left at every girl he saw, he never would. Someone like him could afford to be picky, anyway – being neither blind nor stupid, Felix knew that quite a few girls had swiped right on him. He just didn’t care much for any of them.</p>
<p>Nine swipes in, Felix stopped.</p>
<p>Even dressed in much, <em>much</em> less than her school’s signature fencing jacket, the blue hair made her identity apparent. She had donned a black bikini, and was posing at the beach with as tasteful a pose as her attire would allow – Felix supposed that she looked enticing. Underneath the picture was the name Byleth.</p>
<p><em>Eisner</em>, if his memory served him correctly. Stories of her father’s athletic prowess still made the rounds at Garreg Mach. They’d sparred before, exactly twice; he’d won both times, of course. Perhaps it was Sylvain rubbing off on him, but he wanted to see where this went – he didn’t have any expectations, of course. So he swiped right.</p>
<p>Shortly after, the app redirected him to a chatroom. <em>They’d matched.</em></p>
<p>Felix scratched his head – there was no turning back now. A casual message would probably start things off best. That was how this worked, right?</p>
<p><strong>Felix:</strong> Eisner. Seen you around.</p>
<p>Well, he’d never had a way with words. If she had a problem with that, she could have fun having a problem with that – this wasn’t a big deal to him, anyway. Or at least, that was what he told himself before she responded and made his heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>            <strong>Byleth:</strong> I’ve seen you around, too. Fencing team, right?</p>
<p>            <strong>Byleth: </strong>You’ve got good form.</p>
<p>Coming from someone as skilled as her, the compliment was…well, it wasn’t <em>nothing</em>. Despite himself, Felix felt a twinge of pride. Nevertheless, he couldn’t afford to lose his usual cool around her.</p>
<p>            <strong>Byleth:</strong> I <em>am</em> interested – let’s swap a few stories. If you’re up to it.</p>
<p><strong>Byleth:</strong> We should chat. My room or yours?</p>
<p>Straightforward. He liked it.</p>
<p>            <strong>Felix:</strong> Mine. Room 312.</p>
<p><strong>            Felix:</strong> Thirty minutes.</p>
<p>Felix sighed. <em>God, what was he doing?</em></p>
<p>Exactly thirty minutes later, Felix heard the doorbell ring. “One moment,” he said, rising from his bed – he hadn’t bothered to dress out of his T-shirt and shorts. He wasn’t meeting the fucking Queen of England, after all.</p>
<p>But when he opened the door, what he saw still made him flinch. Byleth had donned a loose white crop top and a pair of Daisy Dukes – both of which seemed to deliberately draw attention to her curves, despite her blank expression. Felix nearly sputtered; when she said that she’d wanted to chat, he assumed she’d <em>meant</em> it!</p>
<p>“Um…hi. Come in,” he said, stepping out of the way. Byleth smirked and did so with a noticeable sway in her hips.</p>
<p>Felix very deliberately watched Byleth as she moved through his room and seated herself on the spot where he’d been lying just moments before – their eyes locked, provoking Felix to flinch once again. “Alright, whenever you’re ready,” she said, patting the spot next to her – a mysterious smile crossed her features.</p>
<p>Sheepishly, he locked his door and sat down next to Byleth. Had she really come here just to talk? And if she did, why had she so obviously dressed that way deliberately? A thin sheen of sweat started forming on his forehead as he scoured his mind for alternatives to his questions’ most obvious answers.</p>
<p>Felix cleared his throat. “So, Eisner…”</p>
<p>“Byleth is fine.”</p>
<p>“So, Byleth. We haven’t talked like this before.”</p>
<p>Byleth shook her head. “You’re not exactly the chatty sort.”</p>
<p>“Right. We’ve sparred before, though,” Felix said, trying to regain a sense of certainty with his memory. “I won both times.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Byleth didn’t seem disturbed by his assertion. “I guess you did.”</p>
<p>Felix couldn’t help but examine her exposed stomach with his eyes. “You’re keeping in good shape, by the way,” he said, as she moved an inch closer to him. “That’s good.”</p>
<p>Byleth inched a bit closer to him. “You think so?”</p>
<p>“I do. It’s…important for fencers to be in good condition.” Beads of sweat formed on Felix’s forehead. “That’s all I meant.”</p>
<p>Byleth cocked her head, an infuriatingly innocent smile on her face. “I’m not sure what else you could mean,” she said, with the tone of someone who knew <em>exactly</em> what else he could’ve meant.</p>
<p>They spent an awkward silence together. Felix tugged at his shirt and wiped his forehead, then looked back at Byleth – and narrowly caught her gawking. When their eyes met, she just smiled.</p>
<p>Felix cleared his throat. “If you want anything more from me, you’re going to have to tell me straight-up. I don’t really have time for guessing ulterior motives.”</p>
<p>Byleth put her hand next to Felix’s hand. “Was meeting on Tinder not enough of a clue for you?”</p>
<p>Felix’s eyes went wide. “I…”</p>
<p>“I didn’t come here to <em>chat</em>, Felix,” chuckled Byleth. “I came here to get fucked. And unless you have any objections, <em>you’re</em> going to do it.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not going to say <em>no</em>, but – “</p>
<p>Before Felix could complete his sentence, Byleth yanked him by the t-shirt with her finger. “Then shut up and kiss me.”</p>
<p>Felix took a moment to snort dismissively one last time, then cupped Byleth’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. He steadied them both there for a moment that seemed like hours – then pulled back.</p>
<p>“Like that?” he said, some confidence flowing back into his voice.</p>
<p>Byleth’s face was beet-red. “Like that.”</p>
<p>Felix dived in again, kissing Byleth more deeply. As their tongues mingled, his hands felt her body – the smoothness of her curves, the hardness of her back and stomach – with a greediness that he’d shown no hint of before. He pulled back to pin her down, then kissed her again, brushing away her bangs as he did so.</p>
<p>His breathing heavy, Felix pulled back to adjust himself above her, then pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. Byleth felt his muscled torso with her free hand – he hadn’t been kidding about keeping in shape. But before she could remark on anything, Felix held her by the chin with his thumb and forefinger.</p>
<p>Byleth took a moment to catch her breath. “<em>Wow</em>.”</p>
<p>Felix didn’t waste any time; he slid a hand down the hem of her top, taking extra care not to tear it as he disposed of it the same way he’d disposed of his shirt. She hadn’t been wearing anything underneath – he noted that down silently, then kissed her again, fondling her bare breasts as he did so.</p>
<p>Once Felix had his fill of her mouth, he crawled down, planting quick kisses down her face and neck. His lips wrapped around her left breast; he sucked and licked at her nipple, eliciting soft moans from her – then he shifted to her right breast, doing the same with it. He suckled on her that way for a while, switching occasionally; all the while, her love noises steadily grew louder and louder.</p>
<p>Felix felt her inner thigh, then wrapped his hands around her waist – when he pulled back from her breasts, she elicited a discontented whinny. A second later, he dived back down, trailing kisses down her breasts and stomach while sliding down her shorts. Once her shorts were off, he tossed them aside, leaving her only in her panties; another swift motion later, she was bare and trembling.</p>
<p>Then he went down on her. As she felt his tongue brush against her, Byleth whinnied – it didn’t take him long to find a sensitive area, which he proceeded to tease mercilessly. Her moans steadied, then grew sharper; as he found more of her areas, they grew louder and louder, interspersed with her shallow breaths.</p>
<p>When hit a particularly sweet spot, she threw her head back in a moan, then grabbed at his scalp to steady it. “<em>Fuck</em>, Felix, that’s the spot – right <em>there</em> – “</p>
<p>Then everything went white. When Byleth came to, she caught herself screaming while clutching Felix’s hair – slowly, her breathing stabilized and she let go. Felix allowed her a moment to steady herself, the faintest hint of a smile on his features.</p>
<p>“I…” Byleth’s speech was slurred. “…what happened?”</p>
<p>Felix crawled back up, pinning her under him again. “You finished.”</p>
<p>They spent a few seconds in silence once more, just staring into each other’s eyes. Then Felix kissed her quickly – a second later, he pulled back to slide his shorts off. Before she could comprehend it, he pinned her down again.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” he said, his voice filled with an unusual level of concern.</p>
<p>“I…” Byleth stuttered. “…just shut up and fuck me, Felix.”</p>
<p>That was all the confirmation Felix needed. Dipping down, he entered her slowly, gripping his sheets as he felt her warmth envelop him. Once inside her, he steadied himself – looking down, he saw Byleth smiling despite her heavy breaths. He kissed her fiercely, then pulled back out before slowly sliding back in.</p>
<p>Felix rode her like that, his grunts and her moans mingling in the air; their bodies slapped against one another with an almost imperceptible noise. Slowly but surely, heat built within him, pooling in his stomach before flowing between his legs. He started picking up the pace, riding her faster; she crooned, feeling his chin as he moved inside her.</p>
<p>Pressing against her, warmth against warmth, Felix could feel the heat building faster and faster. He moved his hips faster against her, as though possessed; shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth, he slammed against her hard enough to shake the bed. At this rate, he wouldn’t last much longer; it wouldn’t take long before he –</p>
<p>Byleth cried out suddenly, clenching her fingers against Felix’s back tightly enough to hurt. As she rode out her finish, he slowed down, basking in her trills of pleasure. He gave her a moment to catch her breath before thrusting deeper into her than before, his body trembling all over.</p>
<p>Felix felt his control slip away. “Byleth. Byleth, I’m – <em>fuck</em> – “</p>
<p>“Inside me.” Byleth gripped his hair. “Fuck, <em>inside</em> me!”</p>
<p>That was all the permission Felix needed. Pulling back one final time, he gasped once more and emptied himself inside her; as he finished, his vision blurred.</p>
<p>Felix pulled out of her and lay down, his head pounding. He almost didn’t feel her arms wrap around him; despite himself, he moaned a soft, contented moan. Eyes fluttering, he slowly lulled himself to sleep.</p>
<p>Around half an hour later, Felix came to. In the time he’d been asleep, he’d unconsciously nestled in Byleth’s arms; he looked into her wide blue eyes, his face inches from hers. She’d been staring at him.</p>
<p>Then Byleth smiled a mischievous smile and slid her hand on his inner thigh. “My turn,” she said, fondling his balls and pecking him on the cheek. Felix didn’t see any reason to complain.</p>
<p>Gently, Byleth pinned Felix under her; as she adjusted herself, Felix cradled her face and looked deeper into her eyes. As she took him inside her once again, they both shut their eyes and shuddered; she was still damp with his seed. He gripped her thighs to steady her – then she slid down him, and his world became a blur once more.</p>
<p>They made love slowly this time; in between his grunting and moaning, Felix looked Byleth up and down, scanning her shoulders and following the bounce of her breasts. He started to buck upward – she hissed, then felt his face. “Just…stay still,” she said, her voice soft. “Plenty of time to…work later.”</p>
<p>Then she bent down and kissed him. Their tongues danced and he felt her breath against his face – his hands gripped her hips tightly before moving up to fondle her soft ass. He slapped it lightly, prompting her to pull back and gasp. He spanked her again, then snaked his arms up to hold hers; her fingers intertwining with his, she pushed down and rode him progressively harder. Despite his efforts to stay still, his hips couldn’t help but buck up on their own.</p>
<p>When he came again, he did so with a soft, breathless gasp – she let go of his hands, then pinned him down with a kiss. Her hips slammed into overdrive, clenching around his waist to squeeze out as much of his cum as she could; she pulled back and rode her finish out that way, shivering all the while.</p>
<p>Byleth dismounted and lay down beside Felix with a <em>plop</em>, her entire body limp. They wrapped their arms around one another, basking in the afterglow.</p>
<p>“Hey, Felix,” Byleth said, nuzzling her cheek against his. “You’re doing me in the ass next, okay?”</p>
<p>Felix couldn’t help but smile. Despite his initial misgivings, this night was turning out to be a good night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>